


Frustration (because really can't c*m inside my bf ass)

by impilusa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhun, M/M, Self Penetration, Smut, but ends up in baekhun, firstly sebaek, someone discovers that likes to being fucked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:58:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impilusa/pseuds/impilusa
Summary: Sehun can't have a fucking orgasm, so he decides to start a little experiment to find what the fuck is wrong with him.





	Frustration (because really can't c*m inside my bf ass)

**Author's Note:**

> Again this is a translation,,, and actually is part of my book of sebaek/baekhun smuts, so if you want me to translate more of them tell me in the comments because they are short and not so difficult to translate.

"More, faster!" BaekHyun demanded scratching his lower back, rubbing their sweat-filled bodies and panting for more contact. 

SeHun sank back into BaekHyun, holding himself with the palms of his hands on either side of his head, hammering again and again in search of his precious orgasm. BaekHyun let out a scream as he arched freeing himself over his abdomen, pushing his heels into SeHun's waist so that it was even deeper in him, as he pumped his cock to free himself.

SeHun was close to orgasm, close, close, close, close ...

Near...

So close...

Near...

Nope.

The sensation disappeared, his penis began to get soft inside BaekHyun. Baekhyun was too knocked out to notice if SeHun had cum or not, so he decided to withdraw himself from Baekhyun's ass and throw the condom in the trash, which did not have a shred of semen in it.

He didn't cum, and his excitement had gone even while he was still inside his boyfriend.

He felt mortified.

He returned to the bed and pulled BaekHyun to his chest, but his boyfriend quickly turned him around to become the big spoon. SeHun thanked him, because he really didn't feel like he could see his boyfriend in the face at that moment.

"Did you cum?" his lover asked hoarsely, putting one leg between SeHun's to immobilize him against the mattress.

"Of course," he said with a nervous laugh.

Baekhyun didn't say anything, and Sehun prayed that he would fall asleep soon.

 

***

Okay, that was not working.

It was the fucking third time he did not have an orgasm while they fucked and BaekHyun did. His boyfriend had noticed that SeHun was getting soft even when he was inside of him, and SeHun could barely look him in the eyes without dying of shame.

Would it be that his cock really did not like being inside BaekHyun? Was taking control no longer exciting for him? What the hell was happening to him? 

He didn't know what was wrong with him, and he was afraid. First, he did not know how to explain to BaekHyun that it wasn't his fault, that he really loved to fuck with him. And second, he did not know how to explain what was happening to him so as to lose excitement in full action, because he simply did not know the reason. 

However, if he did not want to make his boyfriend feel guilty (because knowing BaekHyun, probably the boy thought it was his fault), he should find out the reason why he did not get his orgasm.

That night, Baekhyun was supposed to be home late from work, so he went to their room and rummaged in the closet for the toys he had never used except to give his boyfriend pleasure.

A half-hard plastic penis, full of small bumps along its length and a dark violet color, stared back at him like saying "what the fuck are you going to do with me?"

SeHun didn't know, but he took a bottle of lubricant and lay down on the bed, being completely naked and a little relaxed because he had just taken a hot bath to calm down.

Despite having discovered that he was gay at seventeen, which was eight years ago, Sehun had never let anyone penetrate him and never penetrated himself. He found pleasure in other ways than letting someone else take him, but clearly something in that equation had started to fail since he could not get an orgasm even being inside of his amazing boyfriend.

He should try other alternatives, although he was not sure if he would like it. Maybe he was in an asexual stage, like MinSeok, his cousin, although his cousin's asexuallity was not a stage, but the point said was the same. Or something like that.

Sighing to take that away from his mind, SeHun knelt on the bed, dabbing his fingers with an excessive amount of lubricating gel. Then he laid his chest on the bed and led them to his entrance, pushing his knees apart and pulling his ass back a bit to allow himself more access.

The first finger was really uncomfortable, and he stayed a whole minute processing what the fuck he was doing in bed with a lubricated finger back there.

But when he barely penetrated it, a gasp escaped his lips and he was surprised at his own reaction.

He liked it.

Heart pounding and swallowing, SeHun withdrew his finger and put it back, forgetting the discomfort. He began to pant and before he knew it, a second finger was inside him, and he really liked the feeling: his fingers stretching the walls, desecrating his interior, and he felt so excited that he could not stop.

He wanted much more.

Taking a big breath, he slipped a third finger inside. A moan was born from his throat and escaped his lips, as he pushed himself against his own fingers, loving the sensation. He felt full and dripping, so excited that he could only think of the need to be roughly fucked against the matress.

Removing the fingers from inside, SeHun settled himself a little on the bed to take the violet toy. He smeared it with lubricant anxiety and this time changed position, settling sideways on the bed and carrying the dildo to the back of his body, pushing it against his entrance.

He slid it very slowly, holding his breath and biting his lip as a bead of sweat slid down his forehead and itched his cheek. Little screams came out of his throat without stopping as he slid deeper and deeper, expanding it like nothing he had ever done before, filling it in a way that threatened to turn him into a bloody addict.

"Ah ... Yes" he moaned loudly, abruptly withdrawing the dildo and penetrating himself hard, only to experience the pain.

However, he touched a point too sensitive inside him that made him scream and freeze in place, with the dildo sunk into him.

He began to tremble as he gave small thrusts to the toy, playing with that gland and experiencing a satisfying and pleasant tingling throughout his body, one that was almost overwhelming to be his first time.

"It's called prostate," someone said behind his back, making him jump up and feel a surge of embarrassment at being caught in the act. "And you'll love it when I play with it."

Standing like a statue, SeHun heard the distinctive noise of a zipper being lowered, and many sounds of fabric rubbing. He had to swallow with excitement and anticipation of what was going to happen now, because it was the first time somebody was going to fuck him.

And the idea at that moment seemed anything but disgusting or terrifying.

His entire back tensed when he felt Baekhyun's warm breath on the back of his neck, while his body heat appeared on the bed and his soft hand replaced Sehun's holding the toy.

"You should have asked me for this, SeHun," he muttered, twisting the toy inside him. SeHun whimpered and clung to the sheets, throwing his hips back to try to absorb the toy with his body. "I realized later, but I think that your thing is being dominated and not the other way around". He pulled out the toy and put it back entirely, making Sehun scream with pleasure. He began to ram him with this with extreme rapidity, causing SeHun to lose his head and control of his tongue, while releasing millions of inconsistencies that were confused between moans and whimpers. "Look how you turn because of a toy inside of you. And now imagine me inside you, your ass squeezing me comlpetely as I fuck you over and over again beating your prostate with energy," he said in a strong voice, making himself heard over the cries of SeHun. "Look how you whine for a plastic cock, what will happen when you have mine inside?"

SeHun put his fingers to his mouth, unable to utter a word, ending up lying face down on the bed while Baekhyun continued to mistreat and penetrate him mercilessly with the toy, making him feel more than sensitive, in need of immediate release; his prostate had stopped being touched with each push of the toy, but it was still too narrow and he could feel every lump in the toy's extension, and that was overstimulating him.

"BaekHyun!" he screamed against the pillow, unable to do anything but writhe as he received, received and received, the tears of pleasure sliding down his cheeks, the raspy throat of screams. "Please!".

When the toy slipped from inside, completely exiting, he stood still and trembling, so close to his orgasm that he was about to scream. However, he did not do so because immediately his hands were taken from behind his back, and his thighs tightened as BaekHyun was laying on top of him, knees on either side of his waist, and slid on his (now too much for the position) tight and narrow inside, making SeHun feel every damned millimeter that slid in all its glory and heat inside him.

Hot, thick, venous. Dominating him completely, taking control of the whole situation. Holding his wrists with care, scratching his back as he slid in all his depth within SeHun.

He took a deep breath when Baekhyun retreated, standing motionless with only his head inside.

And then, he fucked him. And again, again, again, until SeHun struggled to hold on to something, whatever, as he twisted beneath Baekhyun's grip and arched his back in search of air, control, anything. But he could not, he just had the chance to stay there receiving the brutally pleasurable thrusts of his boyfriend, being filled with such satisfaction that he felt tears running down his cheeks as he begged for more, more and more; feeling his body burst into flames, the sweat soaked him and his throat was sandpaper in what roared his release, trapped against the mattress with his perfect boyfriend over, discovering that what he liked most in the world was being roughly taken by the person he loved most in the world: his perfect boyfriend, Byun BaekHyun, who could be a love outside those four walls, but was a fucking dom between them.


End file.
